Los cojones del guerrero
by KillaCAD
Summary: —No, Duo, —repitió Wufei de mal humor—. No voy hablar contigo, ni con nadie, de los cojones de Heero Yuy ni de ningún otro soldado que haya conocido, conozca o vaya a conocer, ¿entendido? —Apretó su agarre y le lanzó una mirada de muerte. (1x2)


**Nota: Drabbles para la segunda convocatoria de drabbles express del grupo Gundam Wing en Español (búsquenlo y dénle like).** Como podrán apreciar, es una tontería, ¡espero que les guste! (me queda un drabble final en el bolsillo, por ahí y se los subo luego, pero hasta aquí es bastante autoconclusivo).

* * *

 **Los cojones del guerrero (Parte I)**

* * *

La mayoría de veces, Wufei prefería no tener una opinión sobre materias estúpidas. Era inevitable que, a lo largo del día, llegaran conversaciones superfluas a sus oídos. Las escuchaba, pero no creía necesario poner a trabajar su cerebro en elaborar una reflexión al respecto. No valía la pena y el cuidado de las colonias era una prioridad que no se podía dejar de lado.

O al menos eso pasaba hasta que llegaba Duo al taller.

Entraba con las botas llenas de barro, una hamburguesa grasosa a medio comer en la mano derecha, los lentes oscuros sobre la cabeza y una autoparte en su hombro izquierdo. Wufei estaba acostumbrado a la indisciplina de su naturaleza, pero no la aprobaba y, secretamente (o eso creía él), se irritaba. Cada día era una novedad y, cada día, Wufei se asombraba de lo mucho que podía durar una conversación insustancial.

—…Y por eso Heero debe tener tres cojones o alguna anomalía en la entrepierna.

Una alerta se encendió en su cabeza. Había razones poderosas para no distraerse en una conversación con Duo, una de ellas era que podías quedarte perdido en un planeta de elucubraciones.

—No, Duo.

—¿Cómo que no? —Se indignó—. ¿Tú qué sabes?

—No.

—¿Le has visto los cojo-?

Duo no pudo terminar su pregunta porque la palma de una mano se cerró contra su boca en un movimiento agresivo y preciso. El empellón entre sus dientes y sus labios causó que cerrara los ojos por el dolor y que se demorara en reaccionar oportunamente.

—No, Duo, —repitió Wufei de mal humor—. No voy hablar contigo, ni con nadie, de los cojones de Heero Yuy ni de ningún otro soldado que haya conocido, conozca o vaya a conocer, ¿entendido? —Apretó su agarre y le lanzó una mirada de muerte.

Duo arrugó el ceño y le mordió la palma. Cualquier otro la hubiese quitado, Wufei apenas se agitó.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Duo.

El castaño resolvió darle una palmada y quitarse la mano de encima antes de contestar con todo el ímpetu que le salía de los cojones mentales (porque de los físicos salía otra cosa).

—Qué sensible, —hizo una pausa—, ¿no será que tú también tienes los cojones del guerrero?

Wufei tardó varios años en perdonarse el no haber asesinado a Duo en ese preciso momento.

* * *

 **Los cojones del guerrero (parte II)**

* * *

—Duo, estás borracho.

—¡Qué!, ¡calumnias!, yo jamás me pongo borracho, Trowa.

—Soy Quatre.

—No me jodas, Wufei.

Quatre rodó los ojos. Cuando Wufei lo había alertado, pensó que se trataba de un asunto intergaláctico de suma urgencia. Había dejado plantado a medio congreso internacional sobre la paz y ahora lo que tenía delante era nada más y nada menos que un Duo borracho como él solo. Suspiró exasperado mientras hacía en voz alta la única pregunta que podía hacer.

—¿Y por qué Heero no ha venido a recogerte?

Duo estaba borracho, pero todavía escuchaba perfectamente (solía pasarle cuando mencionaban a Heero). Alzó la cabeza que tenía enterrada entre sus brazos y de detuvo un momento para recuperar el equilibrio que la sencilla acción le había quitado.

—¡¿Y por qué tendría que venir, Heero _tres cojones_ Yuy por mí?!

—Porque viven juntos.

—¡Claro que no!, él vive conmigo, yo pago la renta.

—Con el dinero que le sacas de la billetera, Duo, me lo acabas de decir.

Duo soltó una risita.

—Es cierto, totalmente, debes verlo enojado… se pone muy… mmm… —Parpadeó confundido—. Tengo hambre de hamburguesas.

—No, ya co- ¿dijiste _tres cojones_? —Quatre abrió los ojos sorprendido—. ¿Qué?

—No se los he visto, pero seguro los tiene porq- uh, quiero vomitar.

Quatre sonrió, pero esta vez su expresión era distinta. Era alegría mezclada con indiferencia, un poco de la sombra maliciosa que avanzaba sobre sus rasgos, como si no pudiese evitarlo. Se levantó con facilidad y tomó un cubo de basura que dejó sobre las piernas de Duo.

—Vomita todo lo que quieras y luego me contarás sobre… Heero.

—Vale, ¡pero no le puedes ver…!

—¿Porque es un tema muy importante que debe mantenerse en secreto?

—Uh… ¡no!, es porque yo todavía no se los veo.

Y Duo vomitó.

* * *

 **Los cojones del guerrero (Parte III)**

* * *

Heero tenía sospechas. Desde hacía varios días que tenía poderosas sospechas sobre un asunto que lo estaba poniendo muy incómodo. Era una sensación rancia, que se apelmazaba en su cuerpo y que estaba comenzando a agotar la poca paciencia que usaba para convivir con el resto. Entendía que una de las principales consecuencias del contacto frecuente (aunque estuviera basado en la indiferencia) era la creación incipiente de confianza. Veías a alguien todos los días haciendo la misma cosa, pasando por el mismo lugar y en algún momento perdías el temor y quedaba la reticencia. Aunque Heero comprendía, no terminaba de entender y dos semanas ya era bastante tiempo para descartarlo como una serie de eventos aislados. Heero sospechaba, fuertemente, desde su médula hasta el último grado de su intuición.

Sospechaba que las personas le estaban mirando la entrepierna.

Bastante

No era como si viese a muchas personas en el trabajo de todas formas. Se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo viajando con Relena y ella, cuando le miraba las pelotas, al menos intentaba parecer discreta. La gente de los talleres y de la oficina no se molestaba nada en fingir que no lo estaban haciendo. De hecho, Heero sospechaba, parecía que lo hacían al propósito. Se acercaban, lo saludaban de corrido y sin respirar, le lanzaban una mirada general que se detenía varios segundos más de los necesarios en esa parte tan íntima de su anatomía y se marchaban cubriéndose la boca.

Había pasado varios días entre la angustia de la incertidumbre y la irritación maniaca que a veces lograba controlarlo, antes de decidir utilizar su razonamiento lógico. Se había negado a utilizar la deducción en resolver el enigma _por qué me están mirando las pelotas_. Le parecía un desgaste innecesario del cerebro, pero hasta los genios sin corazón tenían sus límites.

—¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo?

Tenía a uno de sus colegas firmemente estampado contra la pared, una pistola sobre sus sienes y la mirada que declaraba que no estaba para perder el tiempo.

—Uh… He- ¡señor Yuy!, q-quise decir señor Yuy, si se refiere a l-lo que parece, pues… comenzó con un chiste en el taller…

Heero lo soltó y guardó su pistola. No sabía cómo era posible, pero debió haberlo imaginado. Si tenía a medio staff mirándole los cojones, probablemente era culpa de Duo Maxwell.

* * *

 **Los cojones del guerrero (Parte IV)**

* * *

Duo sabía que decir mentiras era malo. El padre Maxwell siempre les había dicho que mentir no les conduciría a nada porque la verdad siempre salía a la luz. Duo había entendido la teoría, pero cuando le preguntaban quién se había quedado con dos panes más a la hora del desayuno, era difícil llevarla a la práctica. Se había sentido mal algunas veces, una especie de aguijón virulento atravesándole el pecho, lo que después entendió que era la culpa. A medida que fue creciendo, ese aguijón se volvió menos doloroso y casi parecía que no se distinguía. Esto pasaba a menudo cuando el tema en cuestión le valía tres cojones y _tres cojones_ era justamente lo que le importaba la opinión de Heero sobre cualquier tema (o eso decía en voz alta).

Cuando sintió un jalón en la base de la trenza, supuso que Heero se había enterado.

—¿Qué demonios has estado diciendo, Duo?

Dejó el destornillador, que tenía en su mano derecha, en el suelo y se forzó a sí mismo a no pensar en la brisa de aliento cálido que le estaba acariciando la oreja. Heero siempre había sido un psicópata asesino y aunque no le tenía miedo, tampoco era estúpido.

—Buenas tardes para ti también, bastardo. Déjame, ya te he dicho que no me toques la trenza.

Quizá un poquito estúpido…

—Sé que has sido tú.

—¿Yo qué?, ¿qué pruebas tienes?, suéltame o te clavaré el destornillador en el ojo.

Adivinó que su amenaza no había tenido el efecto esperado, cuando sintió que Heero jalaba con más fuerza. Siempre había sido más crudo que volátil, Duo sentía la violencia en la proximidad, en la sombra que se confundía con la suya. Heero era una advertencia silenciosa, como la marea, había que tener cuidado y no avanzar demasiado. Pero Duo nunca había sabido combinar la teoría con la práctica, se le escapaba de las manos.

—Inténtalo.

Duo sintió el aviso y las alertas se activaron en su cerebro. Era una sensación maravillosa y aterradora, siempre le pasaba con Heero, el desborde y el juego con lo siniestro, con esa región desconocida que albergaba toda la furia. Era un desafío que comenzaba en la beligerancia de espíritu y que terminaba en la reacción física. No podía evitarlo.

—¿Te quieres quedar tuerto?, Heero, te sobra una pelota abajo, no arriba. —Concedió Duo.

—Imbécil, —Heero sonaba molesto, incrédulo y, Duo podía sentirlo, bastante divertido. No era una risa _ja ja ja qué felicidad_ , era más bien una carcajada oscura _me voy a divertir torturándote_. La vida era para valientes, decidió Duo.

—Fenómeno de tres-

Era incómodo en esa posición. Su cuello estaba estirado todo lo que podía. Todavía lo tenía sujeto de la trenza y una de las rodillas de Heero se había clavado en su costilla. Había subido su otra mano para agarrarle el rostro, como si adivinara que Duo iba a darle batalla. Fue un choque, rabia convertida en furor y violencia que rompía la caricia. Labios contra labios, lengua contra lengua y esa inconformidad con la que siempre se habían mirado. Se pelearon, por supuesto, porque no sabían quererse de otra forma. Se insultaron en silencio, dominando, perdiendo, agregando sangre a esa lucha que jamás terminaría. Se murió él, se murió Heero, perdieron la guerra y comenzaron otra, más despacio, con fuerza, con esa parte que le ocultaban al resto. Duo le mordió el labio y Heero sonrió en el beso. Cuando se separaron, porque tuvieron que hacerlo, a Heero le brillaban los ojos y voz sonó ronca, oscura.

—Voy a dejar que lo averigües tú mismo.

* * *

Nota 2: Está sin betear, perdónenme las faltas que seguro debe tener muchas. ¡Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
